unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Invader
Dark Invader is a Dork Lord of the Pith who was formerly known as Anakin Stormcrawler. He is the father of Bill Cosby, whom he abandoned. His favorite food is metal sandwiches. Childhood As Anakin whatever his name is, he was a whiny little brat that did nothing but whine and complain how much he hated his life. His mother became desperate to get rid of him, so she dumped him on a Jodi Master named Okee-Won Kejokee just so she could finally end the terror. His mother then moved to Las Vegas and married Captain Norton's Brother. Jodi Okee-Won abused Anakin in the most horrible ways possible. Anakin became a slave while Okee-Won became the slave master. After beating him, Okee-Won would lock up Anakin in a dark basement of the Jodi Nuclear Reactor. After countless nights of being locked up and being exposed to nuclear energy, he became a mutant with magical powers. After experimenting with his new powers, he broke out and killed all the Jodi, not including Okee-Won because he went out to date Paris Hilton and Jodi Master Yogurt because he slept through the whole thing and never tried to stop him. He survived. After killing off the Jodi Order and destroying the Jodi Temple, he put a paper bag over his head and named himself Dark Invader, mainly because he invades the privacy of women. He later upgraded the bag to a plastic motorcycle helmet, which he can barely breathe in. Dork Lord The first thing he did after standing too close to the girls' locker room was he stole a laser sword from a gym teacher and chopped off his head. He then went off to conquer the land of Hyrule from the King with the long Name. However, the King branded Invader as a traitor and sentenced him to the Pit where he would be mutated even more. The Pit He spent a lot of his lifetime in the Pit where he got mutated even more by some weird mutagen. it was there that he met a bunch of other lowlifes and freaks. He decided to create an army out of them and rise to power. He was then named Dork Lord of the Pith for doing so. One of the first things he did with his new power was to go and kill his old master, Okee-Won Kejokee, which he did by chopping off his head with his laser sword. He then met up with a girl named Princess Petunia, who he did very bad things with. In the end, he got her pregnant. Scared, Invader ran away, hoping to never see them again. Present Invader is now hiding out at some place described as "Ova dere!" to avoid being captured by Petunia, The King, Jodi Master Yogurt, and the bad people. He's afraid that after his many crimes, including putting out an album called Creeping in da Soul (Which was considered nearly much as a crime against humanity as Michael Jackson's music), that everyone will be wanting to kill him. What he doesn't know is that nobody cares about him or even misses him, so he's really just hiding for nothing. Category: Villains Category: Stupid People Category: Freaks Category: Haters Category:Losers Trivia *Dark Invader has an IQ of 126, making him slightly smarter than George W. Bush. *His father, Dark Studious, was stupid, but not as stupid as his son. *He had an "older brother who adopted him in 1863" and a "younger brother who got locked up in a German prison but escaped in a basket" . *He also has an ambition to kill Bill Cosby and the old man president. *Some people call Dark Invader "Vegeta" for unknown reasons. Category: Villains Category: Stupid People Category: Freaks Category: Haters Category:Losers Category:Dragon ball z warrior